All-Black
All-Black the Necrosword, or simply known as All-Black, is a malevolent dark deity that has existed for billions of years. It is said to be the first symbiote made and is regarded as the most powerful of its kind. While it has been bonded and wielded by different hosts, its most well-known for being the weapon crafted and wielded by Knull, the god of the symbiotes. Personality Like most symbiotes, All-Black possesses a will of its own and corrupts the mind of the hosts it bonds to. It feeds off of the negative emotions of its hosts and enhances them to greater lengths as means to spread its chaos and drive its host's' bloodlusted intentions. Despite this, it showed a completely obedient side of itself when bonded to Knull, likely due to it being his very creation. History Background Some time after the Big Bang occurred, Knull would manifested the first member of the symbiote race known as All-Black. All-Black was born from the very dark and shadowy nature of Knull himself. Originally created as a weapon, All-Black would later on bond to various hosts and play major roles in different wars and conflicts. Notable Hosts Knull The original host of All-Black was the very being who created it, Knull. Knull was the evil, sinister deity that originally forged All-Black as the weapon known as the Necrosword. Knull used this sword to cut down cosmic entities such as the Celestials, wage war and genocide on various races and planets. When bonded with Knull, the symbiote gained a mixture of red and black to its color, and later donned Knull a full set of armor, reminiscent that of a dark knight. During this time, Knull also came into conflict with the Silver Surfer, but was eventually defeated by him. Some time later, Knull came in conflict with a pink alien in golden armor where the two crashed onto an unknown planet. There, the symbiote was taken away from Knull and bonded to the alien known as Gorr. Though Knull was aware of the sword being taken away from him, he chose not to take it back and instead focus on expanding the race that would eventually become known as the Klyntar. Gorr Perhaps the most infamous host of All-Black was Gorr himself and was (chronologically speaking) the second host to bound with the symbiote. Gorr bonded with All-Black after taking it from Knull, who was grievously injured in battle with a god that Gorr ended up killing. All-Black remained bonded to Gorr for years and during its time with him, Gorr adapted an alias for himself known as Gorr the God Butcher, where he used the symbiote's powers to enslave and slaughter many gods across the universe. As time went on, the symbiote continued to further increase Gorr's hatred and anger for the gods, eventually making him become mentally unstable and sadistic towards those he despises. Gorr mainly took on the appearance of a hooded cape with the symbiote, but he also formed his very own suit of armor with it as seen when torturing the Asgardian, Volstagg. Gorr used All-Black to construct various weapons, including the infamous Necrosword and created his own mindless, obedient army of symbiotic monsters known as the Black Berserkers. He also used it to create constructs of his wife and son, Arra and Agar, grieving over and refusing to accept their deaths. The symbiote was eventually separated from Gorr by Thor, but he would later reunite with it where he overpowered its will and used it to transform the universe into the Necroverse. He would eventually lose it in his last battle with Thor once more. Thor Odinson During his battle with Gorr, Thor was able to strip the symbiote off of him for a brief moment after absorbing the blast from the Godbomb and bonded to it, being granted the power of All-Black itself. With All-Black bonded to him, Thor proceeded to vanquish Gorr with it. Afterwards, King Thor helped stripped the symbiote off of his younger self and took it to a place that nobody but him would be able to find it. King Thor In the distant future, King Thor came into conflict with Galactus, who wished to devour Earth in its weakest state. Refusing to let Earth fall under Galactus', Thor battled against the cosmic deity, but was beaten brutally. The battle raged on to the point where Thor had no other choice but to seek out a power great enough to defeat Galactus, that being All-Black. Thor came across the symbiote in a black hole he hid it in and bonded with it. Thor then returned back to Earth where he was able to defeat Galactus and send him off to Mars. Unknown to Thor, however, All-Black had went on to bond to its next host. Galactus The symbiote bonded to Galactus, while the cosmic deity was consuming Mars and proceeded to corrupt his mind. As a result of bonding to the symbiote, Galactus became corrupted by the sinister and dark influence of the symbiote. He became Black Galactus, the Butcher of Worlds, in which he thought out to completely destroy worlds entirely, rather than eating them. After destroying various planets, Black Galactus came into conflict with Ego the Living Planet. Ego killed him as an act of revenge, as Galactus had killed his grandchildren and thus avenged their deaths. However, Galactus had managed to stab through Ego in his mouth and as Ego bit his arm off, the All-Black proceeded to bond with Ego, making him its new host. Ego the Living Planet TBA Loki Laufeyson Some time after bonding with Ego, the Loki of Earth-14412 challenged Ego for possession of All-Black. Loki eventually won the battle and claimed the symbiote as his own. When bonded with it, Loki's appearance changed quite a bit as the symbiote provided him a black, torn cape and a more alien appearance. With All-Black in his possession, he used it to kill Ego and then later used it to battle against the Thor from his Earth and attempt to kill his granddaughters. He also used the symbiote to extinguish the sun, as well as to recreate the Black Berserkers into his own army called the Necro-Ravens, in which he sent them out to seek out and kill the Goddesses of Thunder. Loki eventually had the symbiote taken away from by Gorr after resurrecting him but nonetheless, he continued to play his role in assisting Thor on stopping Gorr from destroying the universe. Powers and Abilities Trivia *All-Black's origin was initially ambigious and was believed to be a dark entity of sorts before its origin was fully established in ''Venom ''Vol 4 #4, where it was revealed to be the first symbiote created by Knull. *Despite its name, All-Black gained a bit of a red variation in its color when it was bonded to Knull. The reasoning for this is currently unknown. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Possessor Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Thor Villains Category:Superorganisms Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Multi-Beings Category:Hybrids Category:Fragmental Category:Destroyers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Genocidal Category:Mute Category:Fanatics Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil from the Past Category:Murderer